<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrien's Blueberry Problem by madioken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634216">Adrien's Blueberry Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madioken/pseuds/madioken'>madioken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Bisexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cussing, Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Language, Murder, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Rape, Rape Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), adrien cusses a lot, adrien pissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madioken/pseuds/madioken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien thought he had his life figured out. That was, until a certain blueberry rockstar decided to come crashing in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien paced his room. Moving quickly, <em>one side to the other side</em>. <em>Back and forth</em>. Those were the thoughts running through his head. He had just gotten home from a photoshoot when his father had grounded him for sneaking out earlier. Now, the Gorilla was standing right outside his door, checking in every fifteen minutes.</p>
<p>Now, Adrien would have been fine with that if there wasn't an akuma attack happening right now. Ladybug needed his help and he couldn't do anything. But then again, did she really need his help? He might just bring her down.</p>
<p>He shook his head slightly. Of course Ladybug needed him. Who else would be her human shield? He quickly, set up a little trick for Gorilla and left.</p>
<p>Once he got there, he saw Ladybug fighting a kid who could summon and throw cars. He leaped over to her.</p>
<p>"Where's the akuma?" he asked.</p>
<p>"In her necklace!" Ladybug yelled as she just barely missed a car zooming towards her.</p>
<p>Chat jumped onto the enlarged kid and got very close to swiping her necklace. However, she smashed him with two cars and threw them fairly far. Luckily, the window was rolled down and Chat climbed in there. </p>
<p>As he bounced around in the car, he noticed Luka in the line of fire of the car Chat was in. He quickly leaped out and tackled Luka out of the way, the car smashing right beside them.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p>
<p>"U-uhm, o-oh yeah, I-I guess," Luka stuttered, seeing as he was a few inches away from what would have been his death.</p>
<p>Chat realized the position they were in and quickly stood up, blushing furiously. He held out a hand for Luka. He took it and got pulled up.</p>
<p>"I-I got t-to get back to L-Ladybug," Chat Noir stuttered this time, his brain only thinking about what position they were in a minute ago. Thus causing him to blush even more. He nodded and left ran away before Luka could say anything.</p>
<p>Once he got back, Ladybug purified the akuma and walked towards him.</p>
<p>"Thanks for distracting her Chat," she said, smiling.</p>
<p>He smirked and winked, "Anything for you, M'lady."</p>
<p>She rolled her as eyes. "Oh, you silly kitty." Having used her lucky charm before Chat had arrived, her miraculous beeped. Only one minute left.</p>
<p>"Got to get going!" She moved to leave.</p>
<p>"Wait!" he stopped her, without thinking about it.</p>
<p>"Chaton, you now we can't reveal our identities," she said.</p>
<p>"I know, but-"</p>
<p>"No! I've repeated this so many times. We can't reveal our identities! I know being a superhero is a huge joke to you, but it means a lot to me. Revealing our identities could jeopardize that," she yelled, swinging off into the distance before Chat had a chance to reply.</p>
<p>He sighed and made his way to the Eiffel tower. Standing there, on the ledge he thought. <em>What if I just detransformed and jumped. Father would probably say I fell on accident.  </em>He sighed looking away. Even if he did jump, he would need to leave a note and apologize to all his friends.</p>
<p>He remembered how he saved Luka today. He should check up on him. After all, he did almost die.</p>
<p>With his mind made up, he left for Luka's place.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creepy Old Man's Alley Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir landed in front of Luka.</p><p>"Uhm, hi?"</p><p>And Chat panicked. He didn't think this far ahead. Actually, he didn't think about it at all, but nobody needs to know that. He moved to walk forward, but tripped and landed right on top of Luka.</p><p>"You know if you wanted to be on top you could have just said so."</p><p>The noise that Adrien let out was definitely not a squeak.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I tripped and I just came by to make sure you were okay! I didn't mean to I swear!" he let out in one breath.</p><p>Luka laughed quietly, "Relax, I was joking."</p><p>Chat blushed like he never had before. Then, he realized he was still on top of Luka and quickly sprang up.</p><p>"So, uh, how're you doing. You know, since you almost died," he winced, that wasn't how he wanted to say it.</p><p>"Oh, well, I'd say I'm doing pretty good, considering the circumstances," Luka responded.</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Well, I better get going, I have a very strict father," Adrien said.</p><p>After running away from Luka, Adrien landed in an alleyway and detransformed.</p><p>"Sorry, Plagg, I don't have any cheese on me," he said to the already sleeping kwami. A few days earlier, Plagg had told him anything that happened to his suit happened to the kwami. Therefore, the kwami has to sleep to restore their physical energy and eat food for their magical energy. He softly placed him inside in jacket and started to walk home.</p><p>It was around eight o'clock, so the sun had already gone down which made it very difficult to see. Adrien turned the corner to bump into a huge, brawny man who reminded him of Gorilla.</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," Adrien said.</p><p>The man looked Adrien dead in the eye and said, "I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me, pretty boy," before tackling him to the ground.</p><p>Adrien greeted the ground with a cold, hard slap. He gasped in pain which was a mistake. The creepy man kissed him and started to pull his pants down. Adrien tried to struggle, but it was no use. The man was too strong and Adrien was too weak without his miraculous. Sure, he actually knew self defense, but this guy could probably pick a fight with The Hulk and win.</p><p>Adrien slapped the old man and tried to crawl away, but the other man was too strong. He wrapped his giant hands around Adrien's calf and gave a harsh pull. Which caused Adrien to scrape his cheek against the pavement.</p><p>Adrien gave it his all, but nothing could have stopped the creepy old man from doing inappropriate things to him.</p><p>No one heard his screams that night, but if they did...</p><p>no one cared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gabriel Agreste And His Great Parenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adrien got home, he was covered in cuts, bruises, and scratches from what had happened about thirty minutes ago. On the way into his room, he passed Natalie in the hallway. He heard her gasp and speed walk away, but he couldn't care less. He took a quick shower and went to bed. He didn't want to address what had just happened.</p><p>When he woke up, it was nine o'clock. His eyes widened, he was going to be late for school! He sprang out of bed and ran into the shower.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, Adrien ran down the stairs and out the door.</p><p>"Adrien, you're not going to school today," Natalie yelled after him. "I called the school, take the day off. Your father wants to talk to you about whatever you did last night."</p><p>Then Adrien remembered, he had thought it was a bad dream. He turned around and started walking towards the dinning room for breakfast. When he got there, his father was sitting in a chair across from where Adrien normally sat.</p><p>"Father," he greeted, sitting down.</p><p>"Adrien, as a model and a representation of my brand, I expect you to take account of your looks and behavior. I will not tolerate you engaging in fights just for the fun of it," Gabriel explained.</p><p><em>Just for the fun of it? </em>Adrien held in his sneer.</p><p>"Thank you for your <em>fantastic </em>advice," he replied, faking sincerity.</p><p>"I'll have a doctor look at your injuries on Friday, please do try not to engage in other dangerous activities until then."</p><p>Gabriel nodded and left the room. Adrien scoffed and shoved his food away, having lost his appetite from the disgusting encounter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry for the super short chapter, but school has been stressing me out lately and I've been having non stop appointments. i'll try to have the next one out as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Talk With His Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking over to his bed to take a nap, Adrien stopped abruptly due to the sound of screaming outside his window. He quickly rushed over and started looking around. He saw some sort of octopus crawling around and squirting acid out of its tentacles. Adrien quickly transformed and ran towards the akuma.</p>
<p>Spotting Ladybug, he called out. "Any idea where the akuma is?"</p>
<p>"Look closely! There's some sort of piercing on one of the tentacles!" she replied. Adrien followed her gaze and nodded.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"M'lady, if you could wait a moment," he asked as she was about to swing away.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure, make it quick though," she said, looking away as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.</p>
<p>Adrien nodded and took a slow step towards her.</p>
<p>"Ladybug, ever since I first saw you, I knew I loved you. You are the most amazing person I have ever known. You put everything into being a superhero and protecting Paris and I admire that so much. Please, M'lady, I love you will all my heart," he took another step closer.</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed, looking anywhere but him. After a hot second she finally looked.</p>
<p>"Chat, I-I can't-- I just can't. I've told you countless times that I already love someone else," she started to get a little heated. "I just wish you would take being a superhero a little more seriously! I mean, come on! The jokes and the flirting... Why can't you just realize that if I don't use my miraculous cure then Paris could be destroyed!" by the end of her little 'speech' she was full on yelling.</p>
<p>Chat took a step back, tears blurring his vision.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, I-I'll do better," he muttered, quickly turning away and leaving.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>As he collapsed on his bed, he sighed. He had just confessed his love to Ladybug and she ruled it off as a joke. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Maybe she thought he just wanted to use her for sex? Speaking of sex, Adrien started thinking about a certain something that happened yesterday.</p>
<p>He shut his eyes tightly. He just wanted to ignore that it had ever happened. If he forgot about it, it would be like nothing had ever happened. He sighed once again. He really needed some comfort right then. Normally, he would try to chat with Ladybug, but that would probably be a bad idea given what had happened about 10 minutes ago.</p>
<p>"Plagg, claws out!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blueberries Are Amazing Fruits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landing on the boat, Chat looked around. Spotting the person he was looking for, he started walking towards him.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said calmly, causing Luka to jump in surprise.</p>
<p>"O-Oh, hey. You startled be for a moment there," he replied. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Do I really need an excuse to see my favorite person?" Chat asked. Luka laughed softly. "Hey, you kind of look like a blueberry."</p>
<p>"A what?"</p>
<p>"A blueberry!"</p>
<p>"How do I look like a blueberry?" Luka asked, leaning forward a bit.</p>
<p>"Your hair is blue," Chat replied.</p>
<p>"Okay, first of all, my hair is teal. Second of all, blueberries are purple. And third of all, that was the only reason?" he explained.</p>
<p>Chat sheepishly nodded. "You just remind me of a blueberry."</p>
<p>Luka laughed. "You're cute."</p>
<p>Chat immediately started blushing.</p>
<p>"What do you mean cute? I'm the hot superhero that makes everyone swoon," he replied, trying to remain calm.</p>
<p>"I never said you weren't," Luka retorted smoothly.</p>
<p>"What?" Chat said, his brain completely shutting off.</p>
<p>Luka started walking forward. "You certainly make me swoon."</p>
<p>Chat looked up to be met with Luka's eyes staring straight into his. Luka leaned closer but Adrien turned around. He just couldn't get that man from the alley way out of his mind.</p>
<p>"I-I have to go," he stuttered. He never stuttered!</p>
<p>He quickly vaulted away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doctor's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>got about halfway through the chapter and then accidentally deleted it :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien paced back and forth in his bedroom, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. <em>Maybe I should back off of Ladybug a bit. She seemed really uncomfortable when I was talking to her.</em></p>
<p>"Can you stop pacing, it's giving me a headache!" Plagg complained. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked after Adrien didn't respond.</p>
<p>"Kid, did something happen when I was sleeping?" he asked.</p>
<p>That's what got Adrien's attention.</p>
<p>"No! Nothing happened! Why would you even ask that?"</p>
<p>"Is that why you were crying before you went to Luka's?" Plagg asked.</p>
<p>A knock stopped Adrien from responding.</p>
<p>"Adrien, it's time for your check up," called Natalie.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Alrighty, Adrien, I need to know exactly what happened to cause these injuries," said the doctor.</p>
<p>"Why do you need to know that?" Adrien asked in a moody tone.</p>
<p>"For example, if you hit your head and didn't tell me, you could possibly die from a brain bleed," she replied.</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. "W-Well, uhm, he pushed me on to the ground and I hit my back really hard, I tried to crawl away and I scraped a lot of skin on the sidewalk."</p>
<p>"And why did you engage in this fight?"</p>
<p>"Well, it wasn't my choice," Adrien responded. The doctor stared at Adrien for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>"Adrien, did this man... rape you?" she asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>"W-What, no! Of course not! Where did you even get that idea?" Adrien started yelling.</p>
<p>"Adrien, I need you to be honest with me, we still have time to get DNA and get it to the police," the doctor replied.</p>
<p>"Fine, but I don't want the police to know," Adrien replied.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I have to inform the police, it's policy," the doctor replied.</p>
<p>"I can pay you, how much do you want?" he asked.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Adrien sits down at his desk and pulls out his textbook.</p>
<p>"So, something did happen while I was sleeping," Plagg said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess," Adrien turned his head away from him.</p>
<p>"You need to tell someone."</p>
<p>Adrien ignored him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you see something you don't like or you think is wrong, please reach out to me in the comments and I will explain my thinking or make some changes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently writing this in math class :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien walked around quietly. He had a free hour or so until his next photoshoot and he wanted to enjoy it. Unfortunately, Nino was on a date with Alya and Marinette was catching up on homework she had missed. Honestly, he was grateful. He kind of just wanted to have a nice quiet hour all to himself. Normally, he would transform, but it had been a while since he had had a good time as Adrien.</p><p>Not looking where he was going, Adrien bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't looking where I was going," he frantically apologized.</p><p>"It's fine," said Luka.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Adrien asked.</p><p>"Yeah, totally! How would you like to hang out sometime? I know your a good friend of Marinette and somehow I don't know you that well."</p><p>"Oh, I'd love to, but my schedule's kind of hectic," Adrien replied.</p><p>Luka smiled. "No worries, I could give you my number and you could text me whenever you had some free time."</p><p>Adrien found himself smiling back. "Sure!"</p><p>Luka held out his phone and Adrien created a contact for himself.</p><p>"Well, I've got to get going, I told Juleka I would meet her ten minutes ago," said Luka, quickly speeding off after pocketing his phone.</p><p>Adrien smiled once more and continued his walk when he got a call. It was the doctor.</p><p>"Hello?" he asked picking up.</p><p>"Adrien? Hi, so I have a therapist for you she'll help you with what happened. I'll email you the details and you can get signed up. I also just wanted to make sure you knew that we have that man's DNA and we can get him arrested. You just say the word," she said.</p><p>"Uhm, sure! Thank you for your help Dr. Thomas, but I don't think I will," Adrien replied.</p><p>"Well, that's a shame. If you ever change your mind make sure to tell me," she said with a sad tone and quickly hung up.</p><p>When Adrien turned the corner he saw Gorilla waiting in the car. He reluctantly got in when a giant swab went flying into the seat next to Adrien.</p><p>Gorilla went to get him out of the car, but another swab was thrown and it hit him right in the face. Adrien got out of the car and quickly transformed.</p><p>He saw that the akuma was Dr. Thomas. "Oh, Adrien, where are you?" she asked in a sing song-y voice, throwing more swabs. "That's not very nice," Chat said loudly behind her. "I'm here for Adrien and Adrien only, so get out of my way you stupid cat!" she yelled, firing three swabs at him. He dodged the first two and as the third one was going to hit him, Ladybug's yoyo pulled him out of the way.</p><p>"Thanks, Bugaboo," he said.</p><p>"Not now, Kitty," she replied. "Any idea where the akuma is?"</p><p>"I think it's in her bag, that's where she pulls the swabs from."</p><p>Ladybug nodded and charged at her, only for a swab to be shoved in her face. She landed back next to Chat.</p><p>"Lucky Charm!" A perfume bottle fell into her hands.</p><p>However, the akuma, who had not yet revealed her name, pulled a syringe that was ten times larger than the swabs a threw straight towards them.</p><p>"Cataclysm!" yelled Chat Noir. He charged forward and disintegrated the syringe while Ladybug opened the perfume bottle and poured it all over the akuma.</p><p>Dr. Thomas stumbled back while Ladybug grabbed her bag from her and released the akuma.</p><p>"No more evil-doing for you little akuma, time de-evilize! Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"</p><p>After going through her whole sequence, Ladybug turned back to Chat Noir.</p><p>"Listen, M'lady. I'm sorry about the last few times we spoke. I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable," he explained. Ladybug smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Chat. That means a lot to me," she quickly yo-yoed away. Chat smiled and went to a safe place to detransform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka sighed and set down his guitar. For the past week he hasn't been able to think straight. Every time he tried to write a song, Adrien popped into his mind. It was obvious that he was Chat Noir. The hair, the eyes, the butt. After all, Luka had seen it multiple times. There was no denying, Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. He flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes.</p><p>When he opened them the sun was already up. "Huh, seems like I fell asleep," he said aloud, checking the time on his phone. "Only a few minutes until Juleka is out of school, maybe I could walk her home if she doesn't have plans."</p><p>.</p><p>Once he got there, he saw tons of students walking out of school. Juleka saw him and walked over. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.</p><p>"Just wanted to know if you wanted some company on your walk home," he offered.</p><p>"O-oh, sorry Luka, but I kind of have a date with Rose," she replied.</p><p>"That's fine, I had a Plan B in case you were busy, so it's really no problem!" he explained.</p><p>"Thanks, you're the best!" she kissed his cheek and walked away to chat with Rose.</p><p>"Hey," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw it was Adrien.</p><p>"Oh hi, are you doing okay?" Luka asked.</p><p>"Honestly, I could be better," Adrien admitted. "But I have a free hour or two and I was hoping we could hang out a bit."</p><p>"Sure, did you have a place in mind?" </p><p>"I was thinking we could hang out at the park," Adrien replied.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea," and so they were off.</p><p>They walked around talking for a bit before it was time for Adrien to leave.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I have to get going. I've got a photoshoot in ten minutes and Gorilla's already here to pick me up," said Adrien. As he started to walk away, Luka quickly grabbed his forearm and spun him back around.</p><p>Adrien, caught off guard, got pulled straight into Luka's chest. "would you like to hang out some time again?" he asked.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, sure!" Adrien stuttered, only feeling Luka's chest. He was about to start walking away again when Luka kissed him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you think anything about my story (positive or slightly negative), please tell me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>